Yami Mariks Goodbye
by LadyMacabre
Summary: This is when Yami Malik says goodbye to Malik before he is sent to the shadow realm NonYaoi


Title Yami Maliks Goodbye

Author WanderingDreamer

Summary This is when Yami Malik says goodbye to Malik before he is sent to the shadow realm Non-Yaoi

Rating PG Drama/Angst

Category Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters so please don't sue me I have no money

**Yami Maliks POV **

"I love you light" he whispered as the dark portal of his realm opened, the dark spirits of the land beckoning him to enter his eternal exile in the shadows.

Silently he stood vanquished before his enemies who surrounded him like a pack of wolves ready to pounce on their prey. They mocked him and spat on his face boasting of their victory and gloating over his fate. Holding his head high he ignored their mockery proudly bearing the indignities they bestowed. Silently he prayed that his Hikari never know of his fate

"Now Marik, the Pharaoh said harshly for all your crimes and misdeeds in darkness you shall be sealed inside the shadow realm for all eternity"

Raising his head he looked arrogantly at him his lips curled into a sneer "who are you to punish me for my misdeeds have you not also committed crimes? Yes crimes far greater than mine"

"Tell me pharaoh tell me of all the crimes you have done I know you have committed many with the excuse it was for the best but why, why did you make him suffer" You took away a child's innocence and happiness replacing it with pain

"What reason did you have to inflict so much pain and suffering on him, to have his body mutilated? Why so you may return to this earth and regain your memories and title as son of Ra and relive your past glories!"

"Silence! He shouted his eyes burning with hatred, begone demon of darkness return you to where you came from"

"It matters not that I suffer yet one request I ask from thee," his voice pleading and trembling with emotion "I won't deny I have been brutal, I have committed murder which I don't regret but all I did was for my darling light. Free Him Pharaoh, free from the curse he is bound to, let his child not suffer the pain he suffered from his father, the blood ceremony. Set him free Pharaoh… please I beg thee, set him free"

"Dark spirit the pharaoh addressed him gently thy request I shall grant, the child you love your Hikari shall be set free, yet thy punishment thou shall still receive. Go now, go to him and bid thy farewell and forever leave this land and suffer in the shadows for all eternity."

Entering his Hikari's room for the last time he found him sleeping peacefully. The boy he loved had long grown up and was no longer a child but a teenaged youth who neared manhood. With great pride and joy he watched as day by day he changed even though to him he would forever remain his little child.

Kneeling beside his bed gently he caressed his cheek softly whispering "You who were so fragile and delicate was never meant to feel pain yet how you've suffered so. I vowed to punish all those who hurt you and made you cry, that monster your father who scarred you I made him die. Yet my sweet child I'm sorry I failed thee. He who ordered you to be scarred with his memories I was not able to defeat. My battle with the Pharaoh is done and he is the victor of our duel"

"Forgive me my little love for forever I must leave thee. Inside the shadow realm I shall be sealed for all eternity. But do not weep for you are free, your freedom I bought through my defeat, no longer shall you be a slave to the pharaoh and to your dark destiny."

Pulling the covers and tucking him in carefully, gently he pressed his lips to his cheek bidding farewell forever to the child he loved. "Goodbye Hikari, light of my life, my sweet child, my little love"

"In the shadows I shall not suffer for I know you are free and forever I shall love thee as you love me"

Rising he turned and walked away and without looking back he entered the shadow realm never again to return, never again to feel the suns warm rays never again to see the light, his Hikari.


End file.
